Taken From New York
by zx1490
Summary: What happens when 2 new Team Rocket Executives capture you and one of them makes you basically a sex toy? You end up falling in love with him. When Luke was taken from New York by Team Rocket, his life takes a major turn.. possibly for the better. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Luke walked towards Central Park. School had just let out for the next month for the annual Pokemon catching season. This was the month when most pokemon around the New England area migrate south. He lived in Manhattan, in a neighborhood in the south side of New York. It was a little ways from the park, so he knew he would have to take the subway or a cab. Since he had no cash on him, and he still had his train pass, he decided to take the train. There was a line to get through "Just fucking great, now I'm going to wait a whole hour just to get home," he thought to himself. Luke was a 15 year old trainer. His brown hair and freckles made him quite the attractive teenager. He was smart, a very skillful trainer, he had it all. Luke heard yelling from his right side. A 17 year old girl and a 40-50 year old guy shouting at eachother. The girl pulled out a great ball and the man pulled a pokeball. Luke smiled. He knew he was about to witness a intense battle. A police offerer ran up and yelled out. " ACE TRAINER ALYSSA CHALLANGES VETERAN JAMES TO A OFFICAL !" " NEXT!" Luke turned forward and walked up to the window. He gave his pass to the attendet. "Manhattan train? To the left. Hey kid, keep a sharp eye out. Rumors say that Team Rocket is here in New York City, and if you see one, call the police," Luke nodded his head and left the window. He walked to the platform. He kept thinking about what the attendet said. Team Rocket was a dangerous group. Known for stealing, violence, and kidnapping, they had been run out of New York 13 years ago, so that they finally came back didn't SUPRISe him. The train came up to the platform. He stepped in. The doors closed and the train left and went towards Manhattan.

10 minets went buy and he was 3/4 the way there. The train all of stopped. Someone came over the intercom. " Lady's and gentlemen, a team rocket member was spotted in the Queens area of the city. Police are on there way to the scene and on all trains to make sure no other members are on board. Please have your trainer ids out." Shortly after a officer came on the bus. He scanned everyone's ids. No one was taken off. The train started up again and he was headed back to his home.

Luke stepped off the train. He walked towards his apartment. He walked up to the door and pushed the button. It opened. He walked to the elevator. Something caught his eye. A boy with short blonde hair and a girl with fire red hair were siting talking in the lobby. He hadn't seen them before in the building, and it seemed weard they were just siting in the lobby. The elevator opened. He walked in and pressed 4. He got out and walked to his room. He took out his key and unlocked the door. He stepped in. His apartment looked like a hotel room. TV, couch, and kitchen in one room, and his bed in the other. He took off his shoes and put his book bag in the closet. He reach in his pocket and pulled out two pokeballs. "Come on out" two pokemon appered, a Lopunny and a Delcatty. He petted and played with his pokemon. They had been with him for what feels like forever. He then went and sat on the couch. The news was still covering the Team Rocket story. He yawned. " Goodnight guys," and went to bed. Little did he know his entire life would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke awoke. Feeling his stomach rumble, he decided he needed some breakfast. There was a McDonald's a quarter mile from him. He got dresses in jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed both pokeballs and returned his pokemon. He locked the door and walked out of the building. He walked until he got to the fast food chain. "Can I get a mcgriddle please?" He paid the cashier and went and ate his food. He looked over to see the blonde and the red head eating and talking. The blonde looked at him, and turned back to the red head. This confused him. These two are really suspicious people. He decided to finish his food and leave. As he walked out, the duo walked out too, but in the opposite direction. Luke walked to the park nearby. It was a big park. He sat on a bench. He looked as children and their parents played, trainers battled, venders sold food, he just loved the atmesfeer. He heard a scream. Than Team Rocket grunts invaded the park. The children ran, parents fleeing along with them. Venders ran away from their stands. Luke stood jumped up and ran for the gates. Four grunts stoped him. Just then the blonde and red head stepped out from behind them. The blonde had a hoodie with a red R on it, and the girl had a sweater like thing with a R on it. "Where do you think you are going?" "yeah, aren't you going to PLAY with us?" The two drew pokeballs. The blonde spoke" My name is Rich, and this is K. We are Team Rocket Executives, and we challenge you to a battle," Luke drew his pokeballs.

Battle mode engaged

Team Rocket Executives Rich and K challenged Luke to a battle

Rich sent out Drapon

K sent out Vileploom

Luke sent out Delcatty and Loppony

" Vileploom, poison gas!"

"Drapon, toxic!"

Loppony and Delcatty were poisioned

"Loppony, dizzy punch, and Delcatty assist!"

Delcatty's assist turned into a blizzard.

Dizzy punch hit Vileploom

Both apponets dodged the blizzard.

" Draopon, Venoshock"

Rocket Executive K withdrew Vileploom

Rocket Executive K sent out Houndoom

Loppony fainted from the foes Venoshock

"Delcatty, use ice beam!"

"Flamethrower Houndoom."

"Venoshock, one more time Drapon,"

Delcatty fainted

Team Rocket Executives Rich and K defeted Luke.

End battle mode

" Please don't kill me" Luke pleaded with the Executives. " We wernt going to, and we still arnt," Luke sighed in relief. " Vileploom, sleep powder." Lukes heart stopped. The powder went to his face. He quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke woke up on a carpeted floor. He stood up and went to the nearest window. He looked outside to see many families out side. Then he recognized where he was. He was at Disney world. "How the fuck did I get here?" He thought to himself. He turned and looked down the hall. There was a hall full of rooms and a big door at the end. He walked down it. He saw an elevator." Please work" it didn't. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He tried to find a place to hide. There wasn't anywhere he could fit. The footsteps came closer. There wasn't anything he could do. Finally the person turned around the corner. It was another blonde child. His hair was curly and he had some acne. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had a six pack. Luke felt himself becoming aroused. "Let me guess, you got sleep powdered and you are wondering how you wound up in Orlando?" Luke just nodded his head. "We'll aren't you lucky, my name is Levi, what's yours?" He told him his name was Luke. " I guess I need to show you to your room," Luke had so many questions in his head." I suggest you get some rest, I don't know when your turn is, but it can't be too long. The others may come around soon, just introduce yourself. Goodnight." Luke laid down in the bed. So confused. Wondering what's happening to him. His thought eventually tired him out. He fell asleep.

Luke awoke. He looked at the clock. It read 11:39 pm. He heard a noise in the hall. He opened his door quietly. He snuck down the hall. The giant door was where the noise was coming from. He peaked inside. He didn't expect to see Levi, completely naked, at the edge of the bed, fucking Rich. Luke felt himself getting hard. He continued to watch. The sounds both of them were making turned him on. Then all of a sudden he heard Levi make a yell like noise. Then they both stopped. Levi must of climaxed. They just started to make out. Levi's eyes glanced at the door to see Luke standing in the crack. Luke realized he was noticed and ran back to his room. On the way he heard "Luke just saw us," " and?" "I don't think I told him that this is what we do here" " trust me, he will find out tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was shaking Luke awake "Wake up! I need to talk to you." Luke sat up. Levi sat next to him on the bed. "About what you saw yesterday," Luke interrupted him." It was really hot! So are you to like dating or something?" "No no no, it's not like that. It was my turn last night, and yeah, I mean if he asked to date me I wouldn't reject, but we aren't. And I came to tell you that it's your turn. You better prepare yourself," Levi left the room. Luke was stunned. He was going to have to have sex with Rich. The person that kidnapped him. Someone came on the intercom "Luke, please go to the end of the hall." Oh Fuck"

Luke was in basketball shorts and nothing else. No shirt, no shoes, no socks, nothing but his underwear and basketball shorts. The door opened. "Come on in," Luke walked inside. Rich shut the door and walked over to him. He kissed Luke on the cheek. Rich shed the shirt and brought Luke to the bed. Rich was ripped. 6 pack and everything. He sat Luke on the bed and jumped on the mattress. He kissed Luke once more, this time on the lips. Things escalated quickly. Rich was ripping Luke's shorts off, leaving him exposed. Luke wanted to stop. He liked the thought of it, but he didn't want it anymore. Rich was too rough. "I want to quit!" "Too bad. You belong to me," Luke tried to fight his way out, but it was no use. He was pinned to the ground. Rich pulled out handcuffs and put Luke in them. He then pulled Luke up and put him in a bending over position where his stomach was on the bed and his feet were on the ground. Rich pulled something else out. It was a rope. He tied it around his waist and then to his right hand. He unstuffed the left hand and put it in a shackle that was around one of the bed post. He did the same to the right. Rich then walked over to a bedside table and pulled out a bottle. It was lube. He squeezed some onto his member. This scared Luke more, because that meant so prep. Rich aligned his dick with Luke's hole. He pushed in a little. Luke screamed at the top of his lungs. Rich pushed in more, causing him to scream more. Rich wouldn't stop pushing. Farther and farther until it was all in. Luke was crying. He was in so much pain. Then he felt Rich start to pull out, and then rammed back in. Luke then felt something. He moaned. "Why am I moaning?" He felt it again, right at he rammed back in. It felt...good. Luke moaned louder and soon both were moaning. Luke felt a hand grasp his dick. It was a lubed up hand jacking him off. He looked to see it was Rich's hand. He felt himself getting close. "I'm getting close," he said. Rich started to pound harder. An obvious sign he was getting close. He started orgasming. Then he felt Rich cum inside of him. He was panting, begging for air. That was the best feeling ever. After coming down from his orgasm high, Rich let Luke loose. "Since it is your turn, you can either sleep here or back in your room." Luke didn't have to think. "Here," he said instantly. Rich chuckled. Luke got under the covers of the giant bed. A few minutes later he felt Rich climb into the bed. "Listen, I'm really sorry I was so rough." Luke just smiled and kissed him, signaling he forgave him. Luke turned his back and cuddled into Rich. Rich's hands were around his neck and stomach. The both fell asleep.


End file.
